


Cycles

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: "If Lissa is the day and Chrom is the night, Robin is a mysterious amalgamation of both. His voice is the peace of a village in the dark and his eyes are the blossoms of wildflowers in a field. A sharp mind, gentle mannerisms. Cold fingers, hot touch. Robin has the power of the sun and moon cycles over Chrom; can make his entire body warm enough to make up for a loss of a sleeping bag, can make his heart drop through his stomach as quickly as it takes for an arrow to pierce his flesh."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have chrobin feels and wanted to write something bittersweet that isn't smut.  
> there will be some sad stuff and the ending will be bittersweet but it isn't heartbreaking. strap in, folks.  
> one day i'll do something more in depth. this is just a drabble, if anything.

Copper burns the sky like torches, fields reflecting amber. Light chatter signals life, a community in these tents placed by a clear river and untouched forest. The air is cool but hearts are warm, faces flushed with color, teeth grinning through bruised lips as howls of laughter cut the cooked pork in their bowls. It's suppertime at camp, an event that never fails to bring these broken soldiers together to create something whole.

But there's a piece missing.

Important enough to be noticed.

"Reading too late again, probably," Lissa suggests with a roll of her eyes, which do not reflect her brother's. Concern brings his face down, brows furrowed and mouth frowning. Frederick watches him poke silverware not fit for a prince into stew with hesitance.

"Your meal will get cold, Milord," he notes, seeing no change in the reflection of rusted brass. 

Chrom refuses to eat without their tactician.

"If you're so worried, just go look for him!" is Lissa's lilted voice once again, cutting through her brother's worry with a subtle jump of his shoulders. While Lissa is like the embers in the sky that signals the transition of dusk, Chrom _is_ dusk, is the twilight at the edge of the horizon, the shooting stars, the crickets and the frigid breeze. Chrom is the comfort of finding a warm body in the cold, Lissa is the comfort of the lake water after a day in the desert.

"Allow me, my lord." Frederick is already standing, though his sharp, loyal eyes immediately see when Chrom's hand comes up to stop him. There's no hesitance as he stops in his tracks, hands behind his back and peering at Chrom for his next orders.

"I'll be right back," Chrom reassures, and the two men trade places as one stands and the other returns to the wooden bench once more. A knight watches his king smile sadly through hunched shoulders as he leaves to look for something he most likely won't ever find.

Copper is becoming indigo. One exposed arm feels the sting of twilight, but it isn't ever enough for deterrence. Like a ritual, Chrom walks up the hill to the wilting maple tree, its branches spiraling like lightning bolts during the summer. Chrom wonders when the leaves will finally fall. Its bark is so clearly decayed, tired of continuing, but its leaves push on as if there's hope. Is there? 

Robin doesn't look up as Chrom approaches. Chrom knows better than to assume the tactician is sleeping, now. Drooped head, drooped eyes, slender fingers relaxed on an open page that Chrom can't even begin to decipher. Eyes and thunder line the worn pages, reminding him of serpents.

"Supper's ready," Chrom says softly, kneeling in front of Robin. He looks up suddenly, eyes tired but alert. It tells Chrom that he wasn't unexpected, and something about that distant look makes him sigh a little.

If Lissa is the day and Chrom is the night, Robin is a mysterious amalgamation of both. His voice is the peace of a village in the dark and his eyes are the blossoms of wildflowers in a field. A sharp mind, gentle mannerisms. Cold fingers, hot touch. Robin has the power of the sun and moon cycles over Chrom; can make his entire body warm enough to make up for a loss of a sleeping bag, can make his heart drop through his stomach as quickly as it takes for an arrow to pierce his flesh.

"I'm okay." Robin's voice is so quiet the wind nearly takes it away, but it makes Chrom jump like he shouted from this short distance between them.

Irrational anger stirs as Robin looks down as if this conversation is over. Chrom stands, slowly. The leaves rustling in the wind sounds too loud in his head, competing with the heartbeat in his ears.

"You need to eat," Chrom responds defiantly, if his crossed arms are anything to take from it. Robin smiles down at his tome before thoughtfully closing it. He only looks up after he stands and brushes his pants off. Chrom's eyes dart down to his arms, frowning at the lack of goosebumps. Perhaps he's just looking for something to be upset with.

"Hey," Robin says quietly, and it's really the touch of a gloved hand on his jaw that allows him to look into Robin's bright eyes. The switch flips and Chrom feels his body go lax, giving in and bringing their bodies together like magnets. The position is familiar and Robin falls into it easily, both hands easing on Chrom's shoulders with a tome in one hand. Chrom presses his palms into the small of Robin's back, feeling warmth and vibrations through his chest. His hair smells like the dead bark and cheap shampoo they steal at the inns. Somehow, it's become Chrom's favorite scent.

He closes his eyes and suddenly they're the only two people who exist in this universe. Time isn't a concept and the only thing Chrom needs is this man by his side, just like this. In his arms, warm, safe, for eternity,

But Robin pulls back to peer at Chrom's face. He isn't able to open his eyes yet because that means he has to look at the maple tree again, remember the cold on his skin and watch as time passes in the form of the sunset.

And worse, he'll have to remember that this won't last forever.

"Did you leave a place for me?" Robin asks, his voice gentle, and Chrom finally opens his eyes.

Yes. Chrom has left a space in his heart that's perfectly Robin-shaped.

But that's not what he means.

Robin doesn't respond to Chrom's simple nod, instead raiding his eyes with his critical, perfect stare. Fire burns through his chest like arcfire. He doesn't want to let Robin go but he has to when the tactician unwinds his arms and steps back. It's hard to breathe even now they're apart.

"Wait," Chrom gasps, gently taking Robin's wrist in his grip. He watches the man obey him, eyes light, smile tired. Dusk filters over them and Chrom swallows, not sure if he shivers because of the cold or the the desire in Robin's eyes that mirrors his own. There's a second too long of hesitance before Chrom indulges, taking Robin's jaw in between his fingers and pressing their lips together for a searing kiss in the cold air. Robin doesn't seem to be surprised, letting his tome fall to the ground with a dull thump, only to lace his fingers in Chrom's hair, keep them in place to deepen the kiss. Chrom gasps against his lips and his arms are around his waist again, seeking something to grip to keep them together, to hold on to something that will tell him this is real, that it won't fly away and become yet another shooting star he's wished upon.

Chrom's lips tingle when they pull back, panting slightly, faces glowing red. His fingers tremble, and not from the cold. That's what he blames it on, though, even when Robin stops him with a hand placed on his chest as he leans forward to kiss him again, hoping it could really stop time.

"You can't," Robin whispers, and those two words sound louder than Chrom's heart shattering. He gulps, unable to blame Robin's forlorn, apologetic look.

"I know," Chrom eventually says, having to let go of something he finally got his hands on.

"You're an exalt now," Robin explains, though it doesn't make the pain hurt any less.

"I know." Chrom releases a puff of hot breath. "I'm expected to have an heir."

Robin looks sad as he takes a step back, picking up his tome. Wind rushes by their faces, rustling their hair, making them both shiver. Chrom can see Robin's hand twitch, knowing he wants to reach up and comfort Chrom with a pat to his shoulder. Chrom wants the same. It doesn't happen.

"I wish it was different," Robin says, filling the space between them. "But if it was, I don't think you'd love me like I love you. So this is how it has to be."

Chrom wants to hate that he's right, but looking into his eyes fills him with nothing but love and the sorrow he feels for even loving this man in the first place. He must be frowning, so Robin shakes his head and offers a smile.

"I'll be by your side for as long as this universe allows it," he says, and Chrom's heart skips a beat. "It will at least let us be together, that way."

Chrom watches as Robin finally walks down the hill, back turned to him. He's clutching his tome to his chest and Chrom mimics the action, holding his hands to his heart and breathing in deeply to ensure it remains beating.

He's lost his appetite. Looking up at the stars, he curses them inside his head. Oh, how many times he's wished for his sister to return, wished to spend the rest of his days with Robin and Robin only. The stars are laughing at him, twinkling like they don't hear him, pretending that everything is okay.

Chrom wipes his face and returns to the mess hall.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's really short but it ties things up nicely i think.  
> thanks for reading <3

Three years later, Robin holds Chrom's child in his arms.

She's a healthy, beautiful girl. With blue eyes, blue hair, and a peculiar brand in her eye, she truly looks like Chrom's offspring- a future queen.

Despite the circumstances, Robin finds himself smiling down at the curious newborn. He's tense for the moment Chrom comes out of the infirmary, but Lucina's bright, hopeful eyes makes him think, maybe, everything will be okay.

Chrom's luck made finding a wife rather difficult. Even more so when the one and only person he's ever wanted is off-limits. Eventually the new exalt was forced to pick for the sake of having an heir, and Chrom decided that a young, beautiful maiden named Reubyn would have to do.

Chrom loved her. Maybe not at first, but after seeing through his bitterness he realized she complimented him nicely, made him feel like he didn't have to do things alone. She hung off his arm but gave him space when he needed, managed to read him like a book and provide before he even had to ask. The halidom was rather pleased to hear the news of Reubyn's pregnancy, and it then became a matter of time when Chrom would be welcoming his child to the world.

Reubyn gave birth in one of the infirmary rooms. Chrom paced outside the door, having been kicked out by his own wife, flinching every time her muffled screams came through the door. Frederick stood by silently, Lissa hanging off his shoulder with excited tears in her eyes. Suddenly a child's screams emerge and the atmosphere changes, Chrom stiffening, Lissa covering her face to hide her uncontrollable crying.

"Congratulations, Milord."

Chrom hadn't been able to hold his own child before complications arose. Reubyn had passed out, bled out during the procedure, and it was by the grace of Naga that their baby was birthed safely. The same couldn't be said of the mother.

Chrom emerges from the infirmary room with a red face, slumping into the seat next to Robin. He doesn't look up, unable to meet his newborn's eyes without seeing its mother, the woman that died in the other room just before him.

With one arm, Robin silently pulls Chrom against his chest. Chrom allows it, burying his face into the comforting scent of his first love and letting his shoulders shake with sobs. His child seems to sense this, making whimpering noises, squirming against the other side of Robin's chest.

In that moment, Chrom seems to remember Lucina.

"My baby," he whispers, voice scratchy. Robin can see the tears rolling down his face as he reaches for the child, taking her into his arms and holding her close to him. They bring him peace; Lucina's hopeful eyes and the familiar comfort of Robin's arms around his body.

The three of them, together, would beat this cruel world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end. i wrote the second and final chapter immediately after the first, so this was all planned from the start.  
> i mainly ship chrom with olivia, but i didn't want to kill her so i gave him a random maiden with a name that is humorously close to robin's. robin will basically marry chrom (secretly) and become lucina's second dad.


End file.
